Birthday Wish
by Untouchable Queen
Summary: Seto's baby girl has problem. Read to find out what it is?


(Peeking through the door) Hey guys what's up! (SLIENCE) HAHA, yeah its been a while and don't hate me please. I bring forth a new one shot to satisfy you. For all my new readers check out my other story on my account. Don't forget to like and share and please comment. Love you guys!

ALL CHACTHERS BELONG TO YUGIOH-KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, EXPECT MY OC!

 **What are you doing Sai?** Kaiba walked into the kitchen. Seto rarely had a free day, but since having a child he made sure to at least see his family as much as possible. He never wanted to make Sayako feel unloved like his step father did to him and Mokuba.

 **Nothing,** covering up her paper.

Raising a brow, **does it have anything to do with a certain someone's birthday coming up?**

 **Maaaybe?** The 5-year-old grinned up at her daddy.

 **Well shouldn't you let me see since I probable must buy it?**

 **Mmm, no daddy I'm going to buy it! -** Sayako looked at her dad with determination. He knew that his daughter had a spark in her, but she's never been this determined or vocal.

 **Is our little dragon not showing you that paper either honey?** Strolling in casually his wife kissed the top of their daughter hair then moved to give him his morning dose of energy.

 **You neither hum?**

 **Mama, daddy you can't know till my birthday!** Jumping off the stool and running to her room.

 **Wow! What was that all about?** Mokuba asked strolling in.

 **We have no idea-** the parents said in unison.

 **Sigh, her birthdays in two days and she hasn't told us anything. Maybe she's at that age were birthdays aren't that big of a deal, like her dad-** Mokuba winked.

 **Hey! I'm not like that and neither is she.**

 **HAHA, oh come on honey just yesterday you walked in on her playing dress up in one of your trench coats.**

Blushing at how his daughter admired, **Hmph this is ridicules**

 **Hehehe**

 _A few days later_

 **Happy Birthday!**

 **Kyaa! Mama, daddy, Mokie you scared me! -** she laughed merrily

 **Come on honey blow out the candles-** Kisara picked her up.

 **Don't forget to make a wish kiddo!**

 **My wish?** Closing her eyes tight, Sayako blew with all her might.

 **Yeah!** The adults clapped. **Come on honey open your presents-** Seto brought her to the living room, a mountain of gifts for her to choose from.

Rushing to the pile Sayako searched high, low, and circled around but couldn't find what she was looking for. Feeling dejected she started to cry. Confused Seto rushed to his daughter, **What's wrong my dragon**? When it came to console an upset child Seto was the best and he hated seeing his seed upset. He'd go to the end of the world to make her happy.

After five minutes Sayako calmed down. **Daddy my gift, my present isn't here,** she wailed!

 **What present were you looking for-** Kisara stroked her back asking.

 **Yeah kiddo what gift caused you to cry so hard?**

 **Snuffing, my brother, my baby brother isn't here!**

Dead silence.

 **Your what?**

 **I mailed money to the hospital asking for a baby brother to come on my birthday, but he isn't here. How come? Did the letter not get there in time daddy?**

All three adults looked at each other and bust out laughing.

 **Mama, daddy, Mokie why are you laughing? I mailed it early! Why?** Tears started to stream again, her hair covering her eyes.

 **OMG honey sorry. We aren't laughing at you-** Kisara whipped her eyes. Squatting down to her height, **my little dragon you can't buy a baby at a hospital.**

 **That's where babies come from and and.**

 **Yes, honey but babies don't come from the hospital, that's where there born.**

 **Why do you want a baby brother anyway-** Mokuba sat next to her?

 **Blushing, you and daddy are siblings and mama has siblings, I want a sibling too. I'd take care of him and share my toys and when he gets older, I teach him to rule the world with daddies company!**

 **Wow, you are my kid.**

Nudging him, **I told you. Well honey if it's a sibling you want then your dad and I have to talk about it first**

 **Okay! But I want a brother not a sister okay.**

 **Yes, now whip your eyes.**

 **Come on kid, lets head to the bathroom.**

As the two left the room, Seto and Kisara let out a much over due breath. **Haha our child? Yeah,** closing his eyes Seto could envision his oldest taking care of a sibling like he did Mokuba.

 **Seto.**

 **Hum?**

 **So, what do you think? Do you want more children?**

 **Of course, but you almost died from the first birth.**

 **Why don't we do what we talked about before we had Sayako.**

 **You mean adoption?**

 **Yeah, giving love to a child who doesn't have parents sounds nice.**

 **But I…**

 **Seto! You aren't Gozaburo! You'll love this child so much the kid would get sick of it.** Kissing the inside of her palm, **you always have to get the last word hum? Duh?** Moving to kiss him on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. **I love you. I love you too.**

 **Cough were back!**

 **Come on you, you still have some more birthday to celebrate.**

 **But what about…**

 **Let me and your mother worry about that.**

 **Huh?**

 _Three months later_

 **Come on Sai finish that up, your parents are almost home.**

 **I'm coming, I'm coming.** Running to the door Sayako stood next to her uncle in the foyer, her body flued by excitement. The front door opened reveling her parents- **Were home,** they whispered. Running to her dad, Seto scoped her up to get a better look at the bundle in her mothers' arms.

 **He's so little.** The tiny bundle squirmed in her mother's arms eyes opening to the new sound. Steel eyes looked at steel eyes. The baby smiled at this new face.

 **Can I hold him?**

 **Sure, but be gentle-** her mother encouraged. Placing the baby in her arms Sayako and her new brother stared at each other. **I love you Noah, I'll be there for you forever-** Sayako kissed his nose, making the baby coo.

The adults stared in wonder as the new siblings bonded. Later that night when it was just Seto and Kisara.

 **Thank you**

 **For what,** she stopped brushing her hair.

 **Thank you for this life. It's all thanks to you.** Crawling into bed lying her head on his bare chest. **You have nothing to thank me for. I wanted a family with you Seto, no one else would do. Our families complete now? Yes!**

THE END! WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WAS ALWAYS UPSET THAT YUGHIOH NEVER BROUGHT IN KISARA'S REINCARNATED FORM, IT WAS SUCH A WASTE. ANYWAY DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! BYE!

 **Character Bios:**

 **Sayako Kaiba**

 **-Favorite food: Marshmallows**

 **-Least favorite: Tofu**

 **-Features: Long black hair like her uncles, steel blue eyes like her father**

 **-Admires her father and wants to take over Kaiba Corp**

 **Noah Kaiba**

 **-Favorite food: Plums**

 **-Least favorite food: Boiled eggs**

 **-Features: Snow white hair and steel eyes**

 **-As the adopted son of Seto Kaiba, he feels out of place, looks up to his big sister, wants to be a designer.**


End file.
